The exemplary embodiment relates to interactive displays. It finds particular application in connection with a multi-layer display for supporting instructional interactions between a user and a remote troubleshooter, and will be described with particular application thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the display system finds other applications.
Users of devices like multi-function devices (MFDs), such as printers, copiers, scanners, and combinations of these often encounter problems that can be addressed by the user, with some guidance, thus avoiding the need of a service visit. In the case of a printer, these may include identifying operations on a user interface to achieve a desired printer output, fixing problems with machine hardware, such as replacing components, correcting paper jams, and solving problems with machine software. Typically, a customer can telephone a customer support center and engage in a troubleshooting session over the phone in order to try to solve the problem remotely. Part of the work of the remote troubleshooter is to guide the customer to perform a series of actions on a local user interface (LUI), which are expected to solve the problem. Miscommunication can occur if the troubleshooter does not provide logical, step-by-step instructions and ensure that each step has been performed successfully. In addition, communication is limited by the capabilities of the MFD's display, which often does not allow troubleshooters to provide an interactive and efficient way to guide customers on a LUI.
It has been found that the remote troubleshooting activity is made more complex because of the dislocation between the device and the troubleshooting resources. U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0197973 proposes a system which communicates the history and status of a device to a remote troubleshooter through a shared virtual representation of the device. However, when a user needs to perform an operation on the LUI, he may have to end a troubleshooting session in order to move to the device LUI to perform the operation, thus losing the benefits of communication with the remote troubleshooter.
The exemplary embodiment provides a display suitable for use with office equipment, such as multifunction device, which facilitates communication between a user and a remote customer support center.